1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nonhuman animal feed. In one aspect, the invention relates to a gel food product for animals while in another aspect, the invention relates to a shaped, stiff gel food product for carnivorous animals. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an animal feed gel cut or molded into the approximate size and shape of a fish for fish-eating animals. In still another aspect, this invention relates to a method of making a shaped, animal feed gel.
2. Description of the Art
The many and varied zoological gardens of the world are responsible for the breeding and care of a wide assortment of animals. The feeding of these animals, particularly carnivorous animals, is a major expense in the operation of these gardens, and it can often prove to be a logistical challenge. Depending upon the type, size and number of animals, insuring that each receives a properly balanced diet in a timely and efficient manner requires careful planning, reliable food sources, trained personnel and, not infrequently, good fortune.
In an effort to diminish the problems associated with the feeding of carnivorous animals, the operators of these gardens and similar establishments, e.g. breeding farms, entertainment facilities, etc., search continuously for manufactured sources of animal protein to replace natural sources of animal protein, e.g. meat, poultry, fish, and the like, fresh or frozen. Manufactured sources of animal protein are generally less expensive, available in bulk quantities, generally easier to transport and store, and often easier to tailor with respect to nutritional content than natural sources of animal protein. Moreover, the sources of some natural animal protein, e.g. fish from the oceans, continue to dwindle which in turn restricts the availability of this protein and raises its price.
One reoccurring problem with manufactured animal protein products is the presentation of the product to the animal in a manner that is similar to the animal's natural food. While many animals, carnivorous and noncarnivorous alike, will consume fungible food items such as grain, various liquids, pelletized or otherwise processed food stuffs, most carnivores require at least some portion of their diet in the general shape and texture of their natural prey, e.g. the carcass or part of a carcass of a fish, bird, mammal, etc. With respect to fish-eating animals, the size, shape and texture of the fish is important to its acceptance as a food.